Boot's Revenge
by Decoding Wonderland
Summary: Boot's finally gets his revenge on Dora. After all of the years of crappy adventures he gets her back! Please R&R!


**Hello everyone. Thank you for taking your time out to read my story. This is my first story about Dora the Explorer! Forgive me and my twisted mind *Insane laugh* you'll know what I mean when you read this first chapter. I do not own Dora the explorer, but who ever does what a dumb ass=] so kick back, relax and prepare your mind to be disturbed!**

**************************************D.T.E****************************************

One day Dora was walking through the forest, with her monkey Boots who was being oddly quite today, because of the silence Dora looked around noticing all the small things like the trees were green with life and the birds were singing with so much joy, "Boots are you ok?" Dora asked concerned. Boots looked the other way and muffled a yes. Dora stopped and looked at him, his grey fur standing up in different directions as if he had been head banging the whole day, as they walked on Boots kept on sighing and muttering to himself. Dora shook her head and looked at everything else. Wanting to break the silence she said, "Um, Boots?"

Boots looked at Dora, his eyes looked as if they were alight with fury, "What Dora? What do you want? Huh! You want to go on another stupid crappy adventure! Do you? I'm sick of it! I wish the producers would cut the show! These adventures are so Fags Ville!" Dora stared at Boots, shocked at what he'd just said, "But Boots... What do you mean the producers? This is real life!" and that is when Boots snapped, he lunged his body onto Dora tackling her to the ground, taking his claws and clawing her face trying to gorging out her eyes, Boots shouted, "Do you see what you do to me you stupid little girl! You drive me to madness! And now you must pay!"

Dora, fighting for her life, crying her sissy little tears, screeching, "Boots! Stop it! Leave me alone! Get off of me! You're crazy! Get off! Get off! Murder! Murder!" Dora threw her hands up in the air trying to get a grasp on Boots but seeming to fail so she started kicking with all her force, "Get off! Get off!" she screamed.

Boots laughed at her failure, his claws scratching at her, ripping her cloths to shreds. Boots then looked at his left paw and then back at Dora's scared face, he grin an evil grin and let out an insane laughter with that he took his paw and swiped it at Dora's face, his claw reaching her right eye slowly piecing it and pulling it out of it's socket dangling on a nerve.

Dora kicked Boots with all her might and he flew off her, as fast as she could she got up and started running, blood running down her cheeks, her eye still dangling on a nerve and yet she could still see through it! Running for her life she heard Boot's angry rage from behind her, "You'll never get away!" Dora turned her head to see how far he was away from her, not looking where she was going she tripped over a tree root and bailed onto the ground. Quickly she got up and tried her best to rearrange her eye, she took her eye ball and pushed it back into the socket but by mistake she put it in upside down! But she didn't care she just wanted to get away from Boots, where was he? Dora thought looking around, not wanting to waste any time she tried to run but she couldn't move. "Damn! Quick sand," Dora shouted, "Help! Help! Someone help!" as she sunk deeper she started crying she closed eyes thinking this was the end. "Dora! Dora? Give me your hand!" the voice sounded like Diego, Dora opened her eyes and shouted, "Diego! Diego! Help me! Oh por favour! Transitivo mí!"she reached for his hand and Diego heaved Dora out of the quick sand but as he pulled he stumbled backwards and fell of a cliff, he landed on a floor of sharp rocks which sliced through his body his internal organs being ripped out from him dripping with body acid, blood streamed down the rocks, dripping to the ground in loud drops, -_drip drip drip_-

Dora screamed, "No Diego! Why!" she leaned over and started at her cousins limp body, her tears falling and crashing to the ground. The insane laugher was all around her now, wrapping her head up in misery, Dora searched the whole part of the forest that she could see, spinning around searching for Boots and as she took one last look at the forest behind her Boots stood there and smiled a charming smile, "Say hello to Diego for me." And with that he pushed her, as Dora fell to her fate she screamed, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

The end.

**************************************D.T.E****************************************

**Ok so what did you think? Disturbing right? Good. Because that's what I was going for=] I hope you enjoyed there will be more! Personally I enjoyed writing this because you know life is not rainbows and ponies there are so twisted things that can happen. Please give me reviews and if your reviews are to say that I got a twisted and sick mind, well then thank you=] no flaming please. Thank you all. **

**Now I'm going to put my evil mind to rest, *Insane laugh* cough cough *Grin* **


End file.
